


goodnight cuddles and good morning kisses

by DerpinDot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Wholesome, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpinDot/pseuds/DerpinDot
Summary: Set one week after TLO. Oneshot.Percy and Annabeth have barely been able to catch a moment alone together now that the war’s ended, so Annabeth decides to take matters into her own hands... specifically by sneaking into Percy’s cabin one night. Without telling him in advance. Awkwardness ensues, but honestly, they’re just happy to be together at this point.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	goodnight cuddles and good morning kisses

Percy flung himself down face-first onto his bunk. It had been a week since they won The Battle of Manhattan, and things were still incredibly busy. New demigods poured in daily, and he was expected to personally greet and help each of them as needed, both as one of the cabin counselors and as the so-called, “Savior of Olympus.”

He didn’t really like when people called him that. Blessing of Achilles or no, he never could’ve defended Olympus by himself, and as he remembered all of his fallen friends, the last thing he thought of himself as was a, “Savior.”

He was moments from passing out, when he heard his door quietly creak open.  _ Aw, crap, _ he thought, his body instinctively grabbing Riptide off his dresser and rolling off the bed to his feet.

Uncapped sword in hand, he scanned the cabin, crouched in anticipation, but he didn’t see anything. He called out, “Look, I’m tired, I don’t have time for this,  _ and  _ I just ended a war last week, so if you’re going to try and kill me just come at me alr-“

“Shh!” Annabeth materialized by the door, pulling her Yankees cap off her head. She smiled at Percy. “On edge much, Seaweed Brain?”

Percy furrowed his brow. “You can’t blame me for that. It’s not like I haven’t had stuff trying to kill me my whole life.”

Annabeth crossed the cabin toward him, still smiling. “Stuff tries to kill me too, but you don’t see me complaining about it. Oh, and you can put Riptide away,” she said, glancing at the sword still in his hand. “I’m not going to try and kill you, even if you make it really tempting sometimes.”

Percy scowled at her, and she laughed. He capped Riptide and asked, “Okay, so what’s going on?”

Annabeth frowned, asking, “What do you mean?”

Percy gestured to her, now sitting on his bunk. “I mean, why are you here, is something wrong?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “No, Seaweed Brain, nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to spend time with you. We haven’t had a lot of alone time since we started dating, so I thought we should change that,” she said, patting the space on his bed beside her. 

Percy’s whole world slowed down. He was reminded of his last fight with Kronos. Even though the fate of the whole world was at stake then, he thought somehow he was more scared now.

“Uhh, but it’s after curfew,” he said stupidly. Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

“Percy, we just saved the world. I think we can get a little slack on breaking some rules.”

“But Mr. D-“

“Is still on Mt. Olympus,” she said patiently. “And we won’t get caught; I used my invisibility cap to get here, remember? The only people who would know I’m gone would be my cabin mates, and I waited until they were all asleep to sneak out.”

Percy became hyper aware of the whole room. He saw some clothes laying on the floor in the corner, and some trash by his bedside; junk food he’d bought off the Stolls.

“Um,” he squeaked out, “Annabeth. I don’t know if this is such a good idea…”

She frowned at him. “Percy, your face looks like a tomato. What’s wrong? I just wanted to talk and cuddle for a while. Maybe kiss some too, since we haven’t had a chance to do that much either since we started dating.” She laughed nervously. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to kiss your own girlfriend?”

Percy rushed to reassure her. “I would definitely love to kiss you! I just don’t think we should… go any farther than that, you know? I mean, we just started dating and-“

Annabeth’s eyes widened in realization, her face going scarlet. “Oh,” she said in a small voice. She looked away from him. “That’s what you meant.”

Suddenly that crumpled Doritos bag on the floor by his bed looked very interesting. “I just don’t think that it’s a-“ he frowned, turning back toward her. “Wait, isn’t that what you meant?”

“No!” She looked at him, both angry and embarrassed. “I said I just wanted to talk and be close to you  _ and that’s it.” _

Percy got defensive. “Well, what did you expect me to think? You snuck into my cabin in the middle of the night because we hadn’t had enough, ‘alone time.’ What on earth was I supposed to think, Annabeth?”

Annabeth stood up. “We’ve only been dating a week, Percy! I should’ve known that’s where your head would go. Boys,” she muttered to herself.

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. “If I had snuck into your cabin at night, without telling you in advance, what would you think?”

That pulled Annabeth up short. She stared at his shirt, though the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. “I’d think it was stupid of you to come to my cabin for alone time when it would be full of my brothers and sisters.” She bit her lip, looking up at him slyly. “Which means it’s something I could see you doing.”

They grinned at each other, and Annabeth sighed, sitting back down.

“Okay, I can see your point. At least now I know you aren’t planning on trying anything anytime soon.” She patted the bed beside her again, raising an eyebrow at him.

He sat down beside her. “Wasn’t planning on it,” he said, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his back and for a while they just held each other.

“It’s good to see you,” Percy said softly. Annabeth responded by burying her head in the crook of his neck. Her hair tickled, but Percy didn’t mind.

She said it so quietly, Percy wasn’t sure if he’d heard her right, but he was pretty sure Annabeth mumbled, “It’s good to be with you.” She lightly rubbed her hand over the spot on his lower back, and Percy shivered.

He remembered a week ago when she saved his life, taking that sword strike for him. He thought of all the times she’d saved him, and not just in the life or death moments. She’d always been there for him, even when they weren’t getting along. Hopefully she knew he would always be there for her too.

“Hey, so…” he started a little nervously. Annabeth looked up at him when he didn’t go on.

“You said we could maybe do a little kissing?” he asked, embarrassed. Annabeth just laughed, and without warning pinned him to the bed beneath her. Her blonde curls hung down around her face, and her eyes sparkled with mischief in the darkness.

Percy had never thought anyone was so beautiful.

She slowly leaned down to kiss him, but when he leaned up to meet her she quickly pulled back. Percy didn’t know what he’d done wrong, and Annabeth hadn’t stopped smiling so he didn’t understand. 

“Come on, Seaweed Brain, if you want it you’re going to have to try harder than that,” she said teasingly, raising an eyebrow at him.

_ Oh. So it’s a challenge then. _

In a flash, Percy’s hands moved, one wrapping around her back while the other cupped her cheek. She leaned into his hand, still hovering over him. They took in the moment together, just them; no world ending prophecy looming over their heads, no monsters to worry about or gawking campers nearby, just Annabeth and Percy and peace.

And then she crashed into him.

If Percy had thought their kiss at the lake was the best underwater kiss of all time, this had to be the best above water kiss of all time. He pulled Annabeth close, she tangled her hands in his hair, and while honestly there was probably a little too much teeth, for Percy, nothing could’ve been better.

Annabeth laid on top of him, her head resting against his chest, breathing deeply in contentment. Percy lightly rested his arms around her. It was a comfortable silence. Naturally, Percy broke it.

“I know it feels like you just got here, but don’t you need to get back? It’d be bad if you fell asleep here.”

Annabeth ran her hand along his side. “So eager to run me off, eh?” He knew she was teasing him, but she still sounded tired.

“No, but I’m not eager for Chiron to yell at us or Mr. D to turn us into dolphins,” Percy said, sitting up, which forced Annabeth up with him. She leaned back to look him in the eyes. “I just got you, Wise Girl. I plan on keeping you for a long time.”

Annabeth placed her arms on his shoulders, her lips parted slightly. Her eyes held his like no one else’s could.

In the moment just before their lips met, she muttered, “I’m not going anywhere.”

In the back of his mind, Percy idly wondered if every time they kissed it would be the new, “best kiss of all time.” Then that thought left him, along with every other thought in his head, replaced by a feeling of warmth. He was lost in the arms of the person he loved, and he never wanted to be found.

However, when the morning came and he still found himself tangled in those arms, he was just a  _ little _ worried they’d get in trouble.

It wasn’t bright out yet, so Percy knew they still had a chance to get away with it. He also knew no one would ever believe they only made out and talked, so they  _ needed _ to get away with it.

“Annabeth,” he whispered. “Annabeth!” He gently shook her shoulders, but all he got for his troubles was Annabeth snuggling deeper into his side, which he figured was worth it.

He watched her for a few minutes. Percy was surprised to learn she snores slightly, and even more surprised to learn he thought it was cute. He leaned just over her peacefully sleeping face.

_ Would it be too cheesy of me to kiss her awake? Would that be weird? _ While Percy was busy doubting himself, Annabeth’s eyes slowly drifted open.

“Well,” she said tiredly, “if you aren’t going to, I will.”

As their lips met again, very gently this time, Percy decided that yes, every kiss with Annabeth was the best kiss ever, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! It got a little cheesy there at the end, but otherwise I think I got the characters pretty well down. Leave a kudos if you liked it and let me know what you think!


End file.
